Queen Takes Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "The Neighbor: A New Beginning". Some of the Mansion inhabitants show Madison the truth about the Forever Knights. Will she accept that they are trying to protect her?


**Sequel to guestsurprise's story "The Neighbor: A New Beginning". Madison and Salwa belongs to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Shelby, Sasha, and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Queen Takes Knight**

Rachel contacted Magister Tennyson. "What did you find out about Madison?" She asked.

"Not much other than what you and Rook found out," he said. "Even her adoption papers are sealed."

"The Head Knight must have paid someone off to keep those records sealed," she said. "Any way to find those papers and nullify it?"

"I have some men searching, and Ghostfreak, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill went undercover to search the castles."

Rachel bit her lip a little. "Magister, what if they're found out?" She asked.

"They're wearing some new technology that can protect them and disable an enemy's weapons easily," the Magister reassured her. "In the meantime, when they find those adoption papers and we get them nullified, you need to have someone ready to adopt Madison and her twin sister. Any luck finding her?"

"No. Wherever she is, the Knights apparently haven't found her. Madison is really good with computers. I can only imagine what her twin sister does to get money to pay the bills," Rachel said. "If you find her, will you please contact me immediately?"

"Will do," Magister Tennyson agreed.

Rachel signed off the communications and turned to Rook, who came in. "Has she said anything?" She asked.

"She's refusing to talk and she's still trying to escape," Rook said, taking off his I.D. mask, making his human disguise fade away. "The others are curious about her."

"Which means if they show themselves, she's going to really be afraid," Rachel said.

Rook nodded. "It might be best to do a lockdown, or at least put the security to the max," he said.

"Put security to the max," Rachel decided. "The Knights can't find Madison here and we need to convince that her adoptive 'father' is nothing more than a liar."

* * *

Meanwhile, Madison managed to get one hand free, but before she could try and slip the remaining vines off her other arm and legs, a vine caught her free hand and she looked up to see the vine was glowing green and saw three figures come in. Her eyes widened and she whimpered a bit, especially seeing one figure looked like a vampire and had sharp fangs.

Vampiro, who had used his telekinesis to gently stop the young girl's escape, came closer with Upgrade and Bullfrag. Madison struggled to squirm away and flinched when Vampiro placed on hand on her shoulder. "Easy, little one," he said soothingly.

She looked at them. "P-Please, st-st-stay away," she whimpered.

Bullfrag placed a hand on her other shoulder, but she wasn't really calming down and Upgrade kneeled down to the young girl's height. "Madison, take a deep breath," he said, placing a hand gently on the left side of the young girl's face. She began shaking and her eyes began tearing up. "Shh. Don't cry."

The gently-spoken words were helping a bit and she looked at him. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'll…I'll be quiet," she whispered, the tears falling a bit down her face.

Upgrade had a bad feeling as to why she said that. "Madison, we just want you to take a few deep breaths to calm down," he said gently. "Rachel and Sasha brought you here to protect you."

She looked at him. "They took me away from my daddy," she said. "They called the police on me."

The Mechamorph looked at Vampiro. "Can you free her arms for a moment?" He asked.

Nodding, the Vladat did so and Madison watched as the vines slowly moved to free her arms and she lifted her arms out and to her surprise, Upgrade lifted her up and sat down, placing her in his lap. "Madison, they called the police because they were worried about you living by yourself with you being so young," he said gently. "What would you have done if a fire broke out? If someone came to the door and the robot you created suddenly glitched and hurt someone?"

Madison didn't have an answer for that one. "But I have a Daddy now," she said. "He's no doubt looking for me."

Bullfrag came up to her. "Madison, in the short time you've had your new father, has he spent any time with you? Taken you to the amusement park? Been there at night for you when you have nightmares?" He asked.

She was about to answer when his last question registered in her mind. When she had had a nightmare the night before, she had found her bedroom door locked from the outside and she wasn't able to get out to go find her daddy for comfort. "My door was locked," she said softly. "And…he told me the room was soundproof."

The three aliens looked at each other and sadly shook their heads. "Madison, the Head Knight who adopted you is not a good person," Vampiro said to her. "Earlier, when you got caught in that flood with Rachel and Sasha, your father didn't come rescue you. It was my daughter, Salwa. She saved Rachel and Sasha and saved you too."

Madison sadly looked away. "I was supposed to turn off the water so that Dad could carry out his plan," she said.

"Water that a retirement home depends upon," said Bullfrag.

Madison looked up at him. "What? Dad said it was an abandoned factory," she said.

Bullfrag shook his head. "It's the local retirement home," he said. "Turning off the water would have done a lot of damage."

"Show me," she said.

Vampiro undid the vines around the young girl's legs and Upgrade brought her over to the computer where Madison typed in the coordinates and her eyes widened as she saw Bullfrag was telling her the truth. She typed in more coordinates she remembered her adoptive father mentioning and she hung her head after a moment before turning to them. "Are you guys…aliens?" She asked.

They nodded and that seemed to be the breaking point. Madison fell to her knees and tears filled her eyes again. Upgrade instantly scooped her up into his arms and began comforting her. Vampiro and Bullfrag let them be and found Rachel and Rook discussing which aliens they could talk to about possibly adopting Madison. Rook glanced up at them. "How is she?" He asked.

"She knows the truth," Vampiro said softly. "She even looked up the coordinates to several locations and found that her 'father' lied to her about them being abandoned warehouses."

"Where is she now?" Rachel asked.

"Upgrade is trying to comfort her, but the young girl's really hurt," he said.

Rook then realized something. "She's been trying to keep others from buying the land around her home," he said. "I wonder why."

"Could be it's been in the family a long time," Rachel said.

"Then, if Madison is adopted by a member of our family, we can guarantee no one will buy that land," Rook said. "Madison won't have to worry about losing the land or the home she's known forever."

Rachel realized he was right. "You said Upgrade trying to comfort her, right?" She asked Vampiro, who nodded.

"Maybe he and Shelby will be willing to adopt Madison and her twin sister if we can find her," Bullfrag said.

"Bullfrag, can you gather some of the aliens and see if you can find Madison's sister?" Rachel asked.

The tall alien nodded and headed out to do so. Rachel headed for the living room to find Upgrade had been successful in comforting Madison, who was clinging to him. "Hey, Madison. How about we make a deal?" He asked.

She looked at him. "What kind of deal?" She asked.

"You stay here at the Mansion where myself and my fiancée, Shelby, will be your guardians, and we'll help you by preventing anyone from buying the land and your house," he said. "Deal?"

She looked at him. "You're not just saying that, are you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I mean it, Madison," he said gently.

The young girl looked at him. "Will you guys find my sister too?" She asked.

Upgrade looked at Rachel, who nodded. "Some of the aliens have gone to look for her," she said.

Madison then looked at Upgrade. "Um, if you guys become my guardians, does that mean…you and your fiancée will be my new mom and dad?" She asked.

"Only if we become your adoptive parents," he said to her. "But we can't do that until the adoption papers the Head Knight signed are found and nullified."

"Problem is, the records are sealed," Rachel said.

"He keeps them in his office," Madison said.

Hearing that, Rachel pulled out her phone. "I better tell Magister Tennyson so that he can tell Ghostfreak, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill," she said and went to do so.

Magister Tennyson promised he'd tell the three at once. "You know, if we can nullify those adoption papers and Upgrade and Shelby adopt Madison and her sister, then that will make the Knights look bad," he said.

Rachel realized what he was saying. "Then let's make them look bad," she said.

Upgrade, who was still in the living room holding Madison, rubbed the young girl's back. "Will you be alright, little one?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "I think so," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, wondering if he'd keep his promise and wondering if she and her sister would really be able to keep her home and the land.

And perhaps have a loving family again.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Do you want to do a sequel to this one? I'm curious about Madison's twin sister. :) What do you think? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
